


无题

by Greta233



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greta233/pseuds/Greta233





	无题

黑暗的房间里只点了两支蜡烛，暖黄色的光线将两人交叠的影子拉得很长。舞会的音乐穿过浓稠的黑暗，在这间屋子里显得更加微弱。Herbert一手搂着Alfred的腰，带着他合着音乐的拍子挪动着脚步。

舞蹈教学早已结束，此时两人只是简单地拥在一起缓慢地摇晃着身子。Herbert并不想马上回到舞会中去，他宁愿和Alfred在这个黑暗的小空间里多待一会儿。他的男孩以一种十分谨慎的姿势将头埋在他的肩膀上，脑袋上的棕色卷毛时不时地蹭过Herbert的下巴——这样的亲密举动几乎已经是Alfred所能做到的极限了。Herbert吻了下男孩的发顶，手臂稍稍施力将两人之间的距离又拉近了些。

“Herbert？”Alfred有些疑惑地抬起头看向年长的吸血鬼，两个人的鼻尖因为他的动作蹭在了一起，于是Herbert趁机凑上前吻了吻他的嘴唇。

Alfred顿时羞红了脸，有些难为情地再次埋首于Herbert的肩膀。这个举动似乎是逗笑了对方，片刻之后一个湿乎乎的吻印在了他耳侧。Herbert揽着他的手开始不安分地在他的身上游走，顺着他的腰线向下摸索，指腹悄声无息地探入裤沿轻轻按压尾椎。Alfred因为这个突然的动作发出一声短促的惊喘，却仍然乖顺地倚在Herbert的肩膀上。

惊讶于Alfred的顺从，Herbert停下了手中的动作，半开玩笑地凑近Alfred的耳边：“……我可以拥有你吗？”

怀里的男孩呼吸一滞，下意识紧紧抓住Herbert的衬衫。几秒钟的沉默漫长得可怕，当Herbert以为对方要害羞逃跑的时候，他感觉到埋在自己颈间的脑袋动了动，闷闷地发出一个模糊的音节：“嗯……”

这次惊讶的人换成了Herbert，他借着两个人稍稍分开的时候再次吻上Alfred的唇。不同于上次的浅尝辄止，这一次他稍用力地吮吸舔弄着Alfred他的唇，在亲吻的同时轻轻地推搡着因为紧张而不住地颤栗的男孩，直到对方的后背抵上了房间的石墙。

Alfred在Herbert的引导下顺着背后的墙面跪在了柔软的地毯上，而后者也很快贴了上来，扶住他的脑后继续缓慢而细致地吻着他，藏起了尖牙轻轻咬住他的下唇。Alfred眯起眼睛尽自己所能胡乱地回应着——他做得一团糟，但是这感觉一点也不坏。

Herbert的手隔着衬衫的布料摩挲着Alfred的后背，先是轻抚他的后颈试图平复他的紧张，接着一路下移，略过腰线直接在臀部捏了一把——的确是可爱的屁股。

“唔……”沉浸在Herbert的亲吻之中猛然受到这样的刺激，Alfred浑身颤抖了一下下意识开始推拒，而Herbert此时扣住他身体的力气大得惊人，挣扎了几下未果，他喘息着停了下来，任由Herbert又将他往怀里带了带。

“你不愿意吗？”Herbert用刻意压低的声音小心地在他耳边询问着，但却诱惑力十足，他凑近了轻吻Alfred的耳朵，这让Alfred感到口干舌燥——他们贴得如此之近。

“不我只是……我只是……”Alfred欲言又止，喉结上下动了动，他知道自己无法开口拒绝对方对自己做任何事情，只是——

“好吧，我承认我有点……有点怕了。”他紧张地抓住Herbert的衣袖，宽松的丝质布料在他手中皱成一团，随后他听见Herbert轻轻笑了，“只是有一点点，真的……”

“不必害怕。”Herbert拉过Alfred抓着自己的手，俯首亲吻他的指尖，随后他的唇又贴上Alfred的颈侧——曾经跳动着血管的位置。怀里的那具躯体下意识地一僵，瑟瑟发抖却也不敢乱动，这让Herbert又一次笑了出来，他只是轻轻吻了吻那个地方，随后便捉住Alfred的手暗示性地攀上自己的身体，引导着他隔着衣服一寸寸地感受自己衬衫下紧实的肌肉，直到来到领口。

Alfred的脸早就红透了——Herbert的领口本就半敞着，衬衫松松垮垮地挂在身上。而对方似笑非笑地看着他，用指腹漫不经心地摩挲他的手背，期待着他下一步的行动。Alfred低头避开了他的目光，不安地抿着嘴——他当然知道Herbert想要什么，但他还在犹豫着，带着隐隐的好奇。有那么一瞬间他觉得自己简直动也动不了——他缓缓伸出的手在颤抖，最终还是慢吞吞地一颗颗解开了衬衫的纽扣，看着Herbert冰冷的身躯一点一点暴露在自己眼前。

当最下面的一颗纽扣被解开，Alfred不由得深吸一口气，尽管Herbert平时穿着随意，这也是Alfred第一次得以仔细端详恋人赤裸的上身，一时间愣在原地，片刻后才想起来红着脸挪开目光。Herbert觉得好笑，突然拿开Alfred的手再次亲吻他，随后扶着Alfred让他缓缓转过身去。

Alfred半倚着墙，感受到Herbert从背后贴了上来，胯间的东西正好隔着裤子抵上了他的臀缝——即使从未经历过这种事情他也明显感觉得到对方的亢奋，这让他倒吸了一口凉气。Herbert双手揽过他的腰，将鼻子凑近Alfred的颈窝贪婪地嗅着，按捺不住地深深吸气，仿佛他还能闻见Alfred身上散发出人类一样鲜活的味道。他的手紧贴着Alfred的腰腹，一路向上直到摸索到领口，手指一勾就像拆礼物一样扯开了红色的蝴蝶结。

“我必须得说——”他顿了顿，“你的教授为你挑了个可爱的领结。”

红色的布料滑落在地上，随后是Alfred肩上的背带。Herbert依然在吻他——从耳后到颈窝几乎吻遍每一寸苍白的皮肤，他的双手也在Alfred身上四处撩拨，直到他感觉到对方的因为呼吸急促而起伏的胸口，才拽出他的衬衫下摆将手从下面探了进去。

Alfred比Herbert想象得要壮实一些，这让他更加兴致盎然地探索起了身下这副身体，细细抚过若隐若现的肌肉线条。“你在发抖，亲爱的。”他摸到Alfred胸前的乳首，捉弄般地拨弄几下，明显地听到了对方突然的喘息，“放松，我想让你舒服……”

“Herbert，这、这也太……”突然被这么刺激一下，Alfred的声音都明显慌乱起来，他从未听说过自己这里也有可能像女孩子一样敏感，而Herbert又像是满意他的反应一般捏住硬起的地方轻轻揉搓几下，突然涌上来的酥麻感让他身体发软，几乎连挣扎的力气也没有，扭身躲闪着对方的逗弄，“啊……你别这样，这感觉也太、太奇怪了……”

Alfred不知道自己是不是听错了，他听见Herbert仿佛又在笑。他只好难为情地将脸埋在自己的手肘处，顺从地任由Herbert顺势撩开自己的衬衫，冰凉的双唇贴上光裸的后背，顺着脊柱一路缓缓向下直到尾椎，虔诚地品尝着他难以自持的颤抖和喘息。Herbert在做这些事的时候始终慢条斯理——过于粗暴会吓坏他第一次经历性事的男孩，而且他有足够的耐心一点点挑起对方的情欲让他真正地渴求自己。

Alfred的后背被Herbert撩拨得又酥又痒，难耐地动了动腰刚想调整一下姿势就又被Herbert一把揽了过去，他们的皮肤紧紧地贴着，Herbert一手搂着他的腰身，一手摸到裤腰，几下便解开扣子探了进去。

“等等……等等Herbert！”感觉到对方的手猝不及防伸了进来，Alfred有些慌神，下意识地伸手阻止，而Herbert只是牵过他伸过来的手，引导着他握住他胯间早有些抬头的柱体上下抚弄，不时擦过敏感的顶端。几乎从未被他人触碰过的地方哪里经得住这样的刺激？没过多久就完全硬了起来。Alfred难耐地喘息着，时不时低声地喟叹，他将额头抵在墙上，试图让冰冷的石头帮助自己保持理智却无济于事。Herbert就像是已经熟悉他身上的每个敏感点般用空着的手爱抚他的胸口和腰际，不时地揉捏富有弹性的肌肉，而另一只手灵活地刺激着阴茎，用拇指刮蹭顶端的沟壑，没过多久就让他颤抖着射了出来，粘稠的液体溅了两人一手。

Alfred有些脱力地软倒在Herbert怀里，羞愧地红着脸，胸口因为高潮的余韵缓缓地起伏着。Herbert也不着急，只是凑上去缓缓地用鼻尖蹭了蹭Alfred的发顶：“我要继续了？”

“嗯……”Alfred点了点头，他知道他想要Herbert，从刚刚Herbert开始吻他，或者从更早的时候开始他一直都强烈地渴望着对方的身体。

Herbert帮他将背带裤连同内裤一起褪至膝盖，突然暴露在空气中的大腿肌肉紧绷着甚是紧张。Herbert沾着液体的手探索者Alfred的后方，顺着隐秘的臀缝一路摸索找到了紧张得不断收缩的穴口轻轻地按揉了几下，随后试探性地缓缓探入一个指节。

Alfred皱起眉头，带着初次体验未知的不安——纵使Herbert用上了他所能做到的最轻的力道，如此私密的地方被这样触碰也不是特别好的体验，虽然有体液的润滑，生涩的内壁每一处还是在挤压排斥着入侵者，这使得Herbert的扩张进行得十分困难，他只好停下轻抚Alfred的后背让他放松，随后一点点探入了另一根手指，挤进紧致的甬道在里面开拓，意料之中地换来了Alfred慌乱的夹杂着泣音的喘息。Alfred感觉自己的脸在发烫，刚刚发泄过的器官又一点点地兴奋起来，他的手焦灼地揪住自己的衣服，又被Herbert空着的手拉了过去，于是他下意识地紧紧握住——即使后穴的感受格外怪异，他还是觉得自己每一个细胞都在渴望着Herbert，这一个想法让他难耐却又羞愧，他唯一能做的就是紧紧抓住所能触及的Herbert的任何一部分，仅仅如此便能让他安心些许。

感受到穴口逐渐变得湿润柔软，Herbert抽出手指，换上早已肿胀到发痛的性器——从见到Alfred第一刻起，他确实为了这一刻忍耐了太久，而面前男孩乖顺不设防的样子给他带来了极大的鼓舞。顶端在穴口磨蹭两下之后，Herbert分开颤抖的臀肉，挺身将自己送入Alfred的身体。

在Herbert进入的一瞬间Alfred明显地呼吸一滞，体内骤然挤进一个庞然大物的感觉着实不怎么好。他额头抵着墙面，疼痛使他嘶嘶地抽气，内壁抗拒地收缩排斥着入侵者，但Herbert只是将身子挤进他两腿之间使他双腿打开，缓慢而坚定地向前推进，纵使经过了充分的扩张，初尝禁果的男孩依旧紧张得不行，过于紧实的内壁瑟缩着艰难地包裹住Herbert的器官，疼痛让他几乎要带着颤音闷哼出声，声音滚到了舌尖却又被Alfred死死咬住吞了回去。

“Herbert……”Alfred低低唤着对方的名字，内壁被撑开的痛感之下他连眼泪都渗出薄薄一层，“唔、好疼……”

Herbert闻言只是轻笑，搂住Alfred的腰将他又往怀里带了带，顺势将剩下一截全部送进Alfred体内，痛得怀里的男孩猝不及防仰头叫出了声，下意识地扭身小幅度地挣扎起来。“一会儿就不疼了。”Herbert似笑非笑，稍稍施力用身体压制住他挣扎的身体，胸口贴上Alfred微微战栗的后背——两人身体仍然冰冷，但是如此紧密的肌肤相贴竟让Herbert产生了Alfred身体还带些余温的错觉，于是将他抱得更紧，在Alfred的体内前后动了起来。

Herbert尽可能放轻了动作，可是异物在体内的侵略带来的感觉依旧让Alfred不适。呼吸被一下下的顶弄激起的情欲搅乱，从下身蔓延开来的快感如潮水一般涌上来迅速地取代了疼痛与不适，又侵占着他仅存的理智。漫长的前戏过后两人的欲望都积攒到极限，又在交媾中一点点地释放出来。Alfred咬着下唇试图克制住难耐的叫喊，Herbert却突然加重了些力道，下体强势地撑开内壁的软肉，一次次地顶进最深处，逼出Alfred欢愉与痛苦交织的呻吟。

Alfred稍稍仰着头茫然地盯着眼前的黑暗，微张着嘴费力地汲取稀薄的空气，呼吸间绵软的喘息带上了颤抖的尾音。他的身体被Herbert牢牢地困在对方与墙壁之间，在一次次的顶弄下起起伏伏，早已挺立的性征脆弱的顶端和敏感的乳首不时蹭上冰冷的墙壁，一点点的摩擦便会带来灭顶的快感。恍惚间有气息在他耳边拂过，Alfred转过头便迎上了Herbert的一个吻。这样的姿势让接吻变得费力，但Alfred还是闭上眼胡乱地回吻着，顺从地张嘴任Herbert耐心地引导着他，甚至带着些急切地凑了上去。Herbert腾出一只手抚摸着他后脑蓬松的棕色头发，指腹摩挲着头皮，温和的爱抚让他渐渐地放松下来。

“……啊！”体内柱体的顶端猝不及防擦过敏感的一点，原本逐渐放松下来的Alfred突然浑身一颤缩了回去。感受到包裹着阴茎的内壁猛地收缩，Herbert忍不住发出一声难耐的喟叹，扶着Alfred腰挺身持续地刺激方才自己触及的区域。强烈的刺激几乎抽干了Alfred的全部力气，软绵绵地塌下腰任由自己的意识在欲望中沉浮。恍惚间他听见自己本能地一声声念叨着Herbert的名字，难耐地发出甜腻的呻吟，换来了Herbert印在耳尖的亲吻。冰凉的唇一路向下来再次到他的颈侧，尖利的牙齿抵着一小片皮肤，顿了顿，他在Alfred耳边轻声询问：“我可以？”

“可以……唔、可以……”Alfred胡乱地点了点头，他强烈地渴望着Herbert的每一个动作，爱抚或是噬咬，什么都行。

被噬咬的感觉对于一个新生吸血鬼来说的确是前所未有的体验，尖牙刺穿皮肤的疼痛似乎仅仅持续了几秒钟，随后便被隐隐的快感取代，后穴的快感也终于积攒到了极限，酥酥麻麻的感觉蔓延至全身——他弓身颤抖着释放了出来，液体溅上墙壁，顺着墙壁流了下来。绞紧的后穴和情人鲜血的味道使Herbert头皮发麻，忍不住加重了抽送的力道，每一次都顶入深处，仿佛要尽力将他的男孩完全占有。

“呜……停……”高潮过后的内壁敏感异常，Alfred再也承受不住这样的快感，奋力挣扎着想要逃离对方的怀抱，而身体却疲惫无力，只能任由Herbert抓住他的两手手腕摁在墙上，性器进得更深，快感使他的眼睛蒙上了一层泪水，一声声呻吟染上了软绵绵的哭腔，“不Herbert……我不要了、不要了……Herbert！”

Herbert没有理会他几近恳求的话语，只是轻轻吻了吻他的耳垂，随着最后几次又急又重的抽送释放在了Alfred的体内。Alfred喘息着趴在墙上，几乎没有力气再抬起胳膊。腿根在高潮的余韵中阵阵发颤，如果不是Herbert扶着他几乎要软倒在地。Herbert安抚地拍拍他，缓缓地退出他的身体，刚刚射进去的体液顺着早已湿得一塌糊涂的大腿内侧流下。

Herbert将倒在自己怀里的男孩翻过来，Alfred仍在微微地喘息，衣服的前襟被拉扯得乱七八糟，看向Herbert的湿漉漉的眼睛似乎带了些似有若无的埋怨。或许是哭过的原因，金丝线般的睫毛上甚至挂着细小的水珠。

“……Herbert？”

“没什么……我很爱你，我亲爱的。”Herbert忍不住低头亲吻那双眼睛。

“我也……很爱你……”作为回应，Alfred小心翼翼地凑上去吻了吻Herbert的鼻尖。


End file.
